Fighting for The Kingdom
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: The fourth story in the "Fighting for" series. Queen Padme rules over her kingdom with her husband Obi Wan by her side and protective royal head guard and brother in law Anakin. They have three beautiful children Prince Jacen and Princesses Kiara and Lily. Thalia hasn't been seen since she and her mother tried to take the throne however she hasn't given up. Obidala
1. Summary

**An Obi Wan and Padme Story**

" _ **Fighting for the Kingdom"**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

There are two OCs in this story. Thalia is portrayed by Katie McGrath and the other OC is another witch Alwina portrayed by Adelaide Kane

 **Summary**

It has been four years since the Sith Witch Shira and her daughter Thalia tried to overthrow queen padme and her husband from the kingdom by corrupting his brother and their young son.

Since then, the kingdom has only grown in prospect under the rule of queen padme and the king. Their son prince Jacen is now eight years old and their daughter princess Kiara is now six years old and with obi wan's brother and the head royal guard Anakin watching over them, they were well protected and now the family has grown, with a new little princess Lily who was now three years old.

however, Anakin Is always cautious, for he fears that Shira's daughter Thalia's revenge is not over and while he once thought she could be redeemed, now there is darkness in her heart and he is on alert.

And rightly so, Thalia **is** plotting to overtake the kingdom - she believes its her and wants to finish with her mother and father started and she doesn't care who stands in her way, she'll do what she can to destroy the royal family.


	2. Chapter 1 - New Plan, Old Allies

**Chapter 1**

Thalia smirked as she looked down into the looking veil, the very same one her mother would look into when she was training her. She looked through the veil seeing the palace coming into view and the image of Padme and Obi Wan laughing and watching their children Jacen and Kiara playing out in the gardens. Padme was holding their youngest daughter on her lap.

The royal protector stood a few meters away watching over them. Thalia brought his face into view seeing her smirk - handsome, strong minded and was tough to break. It took her mother controlling his heart to have him help them.

"You, Anakin Skywalker, along with your brother and the queen are the reason I have no parents and so I will finish what my parents started" she speaks "This kingdom will be mine" she adds. The images disappear leaving her smirking.

* * *

Jacen and Kiara both fussed in their steps as they stood beside their uncle Anakin whilst their parents stood a few meters in front of them awaiting the arrival of their guests, the neighbour King and Queen, Bail and Breha. Anakin held the littlest princess Lily in his arms. Like Kiara, Lily knew how to make her dad and uncle melt.

"Mommy" Kiara whined "I'm bored, can uncle Anakin take us to the marketplace?" She asks as Jacen shook his head "Uncle Anakin said he's going to take me down to the training grounds" he snaps as Kiara pouted "No fair!" She cries looking up at her uncle, "Please uncle Anakin, can we go to markets?" She asks in her sweet voice and making her little brown eyes go as wide as they could, it was a look that usually had her parents and uncle, mainly her father and uncle melt, she still had them wrapped around her finger.

"Perhaps we'll go down to the marketplace this afternoon but right now, you both need to be here for your parents and greet our guests" he reminds them. Jacen straightened up and nodded but Kiara moved closer to her uncle, her hand grasped in his. He smiles down at his niece as they hear the royal announcer

"Presenting the King and Queen of the kingdom Alderaan, Bail and Breha Organa!" He announced as Padme and Obi Wan both watched the man and woman, both with dark brown hair and dressed in beautiful elegant royal blue robes make their way towards them.

Obi Wan slipped a hand into Padme's, smiling over at her. Padme smiles back before she looks back towards her guests. She hadn't seen Bail since shortly after Lily was born and they were willing to strengthen their kingdoms relations after Palpatine and Shira both tried to take down Padme's kingdom.

Bail smiled as he reaches Padme, taking her hand to kiss "Padme, it is always a pleasure to meet you" he smiles as Obi Wan and Breha greeted each other. "Thank you for making the journey to meet us" she replied "Ever since Shira and Palpatine tried to overthrow my kingdom both times, I've wanted to ensure my kingdom has its allies" she replies turning to look back at her children "And my family" she beams.

Obi Wan and Padme both led Bail and Breha over towards where Anakin stood with Jacen, Kiara and Lily. Breha smiles when she sees Lily in Anakin's arms. "Oh my goodness, look at how much big Lily's gotten" she notes seeing the little girl bury her head into Anakin's shoulder as Obi Wan moves over towards his brother taking his daughter into his arms.

"Yes but still shy" he comments as Anakin leads Kiara over towards them as Padme takes Jacen's hand and leads him over towards their guests. "You remember Jacen and Kiara" Padme tells them as bail knelt down towards Jacen and Kiara. "Of course, Jacen kept telling me all about his sword practice and is Kiara still following her father and uncle around" he points out as Anakin laughs.

"Nearly every day sir" he answers him. Bail laughed as he saw Kiara remained close to Anakin just as Jacen stepped forward "Your highness, my mother and father said I can show you my training" he proudly smiles as Bail,Padme and Obi Wan all chuckle

"Ah, yes your father mentioned your training and I'm keen to see how its coming along, soon you'll be defending your kingdom" he points out before he looks over at his wife who was still playing with lily whilst Kiara stuck by Anakin.

"Kiara, come over here and meet our guests" Padme tells her. Kiara remains beside Anakin before he gently takes her hand and leads her over towards Padme, Obi Wan and Bail. "Sorry, your highness, seems the princess is a bit shy or tired from running away from me after I caught stealing cookies from the kitchen earlier" he reveals.

Kiara pouts "Uncle Ani's lying mommy!" She cries as Padme shakes her head before she kneels down to her daughter "Kiara!" She cries "It's not nice to lie and why would Anakin lie?" She asks as Kiara tries to act innocent. Anakin laughs "It's alright Kiara, your mother just wants you to meet her friends" he tells her kneeling beside her tickling her tummy making her giggle. Bail smiles down at her. "Your children are just so adorable" he tells Padme and Obi Wan

"Thank you Bail, perhaps you and Breha can join us for lunch then while we talk about strengthening our kingdoms, Anakin will take the children to the marketplace" she suggests before she took Lily in her arms as Obi Wan took hold of Kiara with Jacen walking alongside his father leaving Bail and Breha to follow them in the direction of the dining hall whilst Anakin followed behind.

* * *

A short time later, Anakin stood outside the dining hall whilst Padme and Obi Wan enjoyed a delicious lunch with their children and their guests. The hallway was _**awfully**_ quiet and Anakin never knew the palace to be so quiet, something wasn't right.

It was then he heard a voice "You can still join me" they spoke as Anakin, one hand on his weapon turning around to see Thalia dressed in black and eyes dark and yellow. He glared straight at her "You shouldn't be here" he warned her as Thalia smirked. "And yet you haven't alerted the Queen and King to my presence" she points out

"Don't think I won't, I won't let you harm them" he informs her as she places one hand on his chest. "Aren't you tired of just being a royal head guard?" She simply asks "You deserve more" she tells him. " **I** can make her love you and you can raise those children" she explains.

"I won't let you kill my brother" he warns her as she grins "You won't have a choice" she cautions him. " **This** kingdom will be mine and I will finish what my parents started" she insists. Anakin stares back at her. "Your father and Mother murdered the king then tried to murder his daughter and her husband whilst corrupting me and their son" he points out.

Thalia then grabs his face in her hand, her eyes became locked with fierce anger " **This** kingdom will be mine if you don't join me, you will die alongside your brother and the queen for what you did to my parents" she informs him " **You** are the **only** man I want" she tells him as Anakin pulls back "This kingdom will **never** be yours" he replies as Thalia smirks. "Just watch out for your _**allies**_ **"** she warns and then she was gone just as he hears Padme calls out to him.

Anakin took a deep breath before he then entered the dining room, deciding it would be best to keep his encounter with Thalia a secret for now, and not worry Padme and Obi Wan while their guests were here. Kiara's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Uncle Ani!" She cried getting off her seat as Obi Wan lifted Lily into his arms. Jane then looked over at his mother. "Can I go to the training grounds with father now?" He asks as Padme smiles down at her son

"Your father's not going to the training grounds yet, so why don't you go with your uncle and sisters to the marketplace while your father and I talk with Bail and Breha" she suggests.

Jacen looked a little upset before he nods and gets off his seat and rushes over towards Anakin and his sisters before Anakin leads them from the dining room.

Bail turns back to Obi Wan and Padme. "You have beautiful children Padme" he tells her. Padme smiles over at her friend "Thank you Bail, Obi Wan and I are very lucky. We could have lost Jacen four years ago when the Sith witches attacked and then we had Lily which surprised us" she admits.

Breha smiled, it was no secret that she had been wanting a child for years and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that her friend had what she wanted. Bail took his wife's hand in his before he went on "It's not secret that Breha and I want children, we hope one day soon" he admits.

Padme smiles, taking one of Obi Wan's hands "You two would make wonderful parents and I can only hope one day you both have that chance" she admits "If you'd like to follow us, we'll head to the council chamber" she tells them before Bail and Breha followed Padme and Obi Wan out of the dining room, little did their friends know just how **soon** their desire for children could happen.

 _ **Flashback - 1 month ago**_

 _Bail stared in horror at the woman before him who held his wife's heart in her hand. He hadn't heard much about the Sith Witches but didn't want to come across one and now here one stood in his throne room, holding his wife's heart in her hand._

" _Please, don't kill my wife" Bail says hearing her chuckle "I have no desire to kill your wife" she admits as he breathes in relief before she went on "Just as long as you both do as I ask and you both live and the_ _ **right**_ _people die" she explains in a cold voice. "Your_ _ **friend**_ _Queen Padme and her husband" she scoffs. Bail stiffens as he remains unafraid. "Padme and Obi Wan are_ _ **good**_ _people, friends to us" he tells her._

 _Bad idea, as he heard his wife cry out for Thalia had just squeezed her heart slightly but not crushed it. "They_ _ **murdered**_ _my parents, them and the King's brother!" She cried. "_ _ **Help**_ _me and you will have all you desire" she insists "Their children" she informs him._

 _Bail's eyes widen - they wanted children but he couldn't just let this witch murder his friends and raise their children. Thalia glared straight back at him. "Do we have a deal?" She asks. Squeezing his wife's heart just a little bit more. Bail took a deep breath before he looked to his wife, her eyes with tears as he sighs - he didn't want to but he couldn't see his wife die - "We will help you" he only replies seeing her smirk._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

The marketplace was filled with townspeople going about their business, purchasing food and items they needed for their families and homes. Many smiled seeing the young prince and princesses walking alongside their uncle and royal guard.

"Uncle Anakin!" Kiara cries looking over at one of the stalls selling colourful and beautiful jewellery. Anakin smiled, it was one thing Kiara admired shiny, pretty necklaces, Lily pointed to a purple bracelet "Pretty!" She cried as Anakin picks it up handing it to her. "And what do you want Kiara?" He asks as she sees a sparkling pale pink bracelet "That one" she exclaims as he hands it to her then hands the seller some gold coins. "Jacen, did you want anything?" He asks as Jacen shook his head.

"Can I have a new sword?" He asks curiously as Anakin chuckles moving further down the marketplace. "I don't think that's a good idea, your mother will probably not like that" he admits then he had a thought "But perhaps a **smaller** dagger, and I'll show you how to use it in surprise attacks" he suggests

Jacen smirks "Thanks uncle Anakin" he exclaims as they move over towards a fruit stall as Kiara spoke up "I'll tell mommy about it" she says as Anakin kneels down towards her "I think it's okay to have one secret from mommy" he teases tickling her as she giggles "I love you uncle Ani" she says throwing her arms around him as he held her close, realising that he would **not** let Thalia take them down once more.


	3. Ch2 - Fire & Uncovering Thalia's Plan

**Chapter 2**

That evening, everyone had retired to their chambers for the evening and the palace was quiet for the evening. Anakin had just done one final round of security before checking in with his guards before he retired for himself. His encounter with Thalia was still in his mind and what concerned him was what she said about being cautious about his allies. Did she mean Bail and Breha? He sensed **nothing** from them from the moment they arrived and he knew they had been friends with Padme and her family for years unless someone else was coming to the kingdom.

He would need to be on alert in the morning but he was too tired to think about even more as he climbed into bed and didn't even realise his head hit the pillow as he drifted to sleep.

 _ **Anakin's dream**_

 _Fires were burning across the city as Anakin could hear the screams of panic and fear coming from the citizens around the town, the guards were busy trying to hold back the mysterious masked figures as Anakin then heard three frightened voices calling to him. "Uncle Anakin!" Came Jacen's voice before he turned to see him, Kiara and Lily running towards him_

" _What are you doing out here?" He asks "Where's your mother and father?" He asks them as Kiara's brown eyes stared straight up at him. "Bad lady took them and they told us to run" she cried as Jacen nodded. "Uncle Anakin, it's the witch from before" he cries. Anakin felt his blood boiling. "Jacen, take your sisters and go lock yourselves in my room" he orders them as Jacen tries to argue "But, uncle—-" he is then cut off, "Jacen, please, just watch after your sisters" he insists taking off down the hallway._

 _Anakin didn't have to go far as he raced towards the throne room, he heard his brother's voice. "Anakin!" He called out as Anakin skidded to a halt - there in front of the throne room, was Thalia, three Sith witches standing behind Padme and Obi Wan, their hands cuffed behind their backs. Anakin tightened his grip on his sword as his eyes glared at her "Thalia, let them go, you_ _ **don't**_ _want to do this" he warns her as she smirks. "They killed my parents, they need to die!" She cried as Anakin moved towards her._

" _Thalia, when we first met, I sensed there was some good in you, you can still turn back" he insists "Perhaps then….." He tried to charm her as Thalia tilts her head before she suddenly spins around and pulls Padme and Obi Wan's hearts from their chests. "No!" Anakin cried however Thalia only crushed their hearts into nothing as Anakin sees them then fall to the floor dead as Thalia turns back to him….._

 _ **End of dream**_

Anakin suddenly woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead and breathing heavily as he tried to understand what just happened. Thalia came to the castle and the kingdom was burning before she killed Padme and Obi Wan _**and**_ in the dream he tried to get her to turn over to their side. He would **not** see his dream come true, but tomorrow morning, he would ensure he remained on alert once more and paid attention to their guests, perhaps Thalia's warning was real.

* * *

When Padme awoke the next morning, she found Obi Wan still asleep and one arm draped over her waist. She smiles before she brushes the hair from his face seeing a smirk cross his face before his eyes slowly opened "Morning beautiful" he whispers before she leans in to kiss him passionately

"Why do you just make me want to just lie because beside you all day?" She asks as he grins "We still can, we'll just let Anakin entertain the children and Bail and Breha can enjoy our kingdom for themselves" he explains. Padme was silent - strangely enough that felt like a good idea but then she remembered their son. "While that does sound tempting" she grins "We did promise Jacen he'll be able to go down to the training grounds and show Bail his training" she reminds him as he only pulls her closer "But that's not till later this morning" pulling the sheets over them before he hears her giggle then his lips against hers in a romantic kiss.

* * *

Whilst Obi Wan and Padme enjoyed a passionate morning, Sabe and Dorme had headed into the children's rooms to ready them for the day. "Aunt Sabe!" Kiara cried as Sabe entered the room finding her already awake. Sabe smiled, even though she was just Padme's friend, Kiara looked to her as an aunt. "Did you sleep well, Kiara?" She asks helping her from the bed as she smiles "Yes, but Lily cried" she replies as Sabe laughs. "She's only little sweetie, she just had a bad dream" she tells her before she sees Jacen sits off to the side playing with his toys

"You're awfully quiet this morning Jacen, everything alright?" She asks as the young boy raises his head. "I'm just excited to be spending the day with father" he confesses. Sabe smiles - ever since Shira and Thalia's attack on the castle, Jacen wanted to protect his family even though he was only eight. It had shocked Padme but she knew her husband wouldn't over do it with his training and he was quite the natural, although as Anakin teased, he picked that up from his uncle.

Kiara pouted "Training's boring!" She cried as Jacen scoffs "Only because you don't know how to hold a sword!" He snaps as Kiara stuck her tongue out "Swords are stupid" she tells him as Sabe cuts in. "Alright you two that's enough, Kiara and your sister will be spending the day with your mother whilst Jacen and his father are in the training grounds and Kiara, perhaps one day you'll want to join your brother" she suggests before she carries her off to get ready for the day leaving Jacen to continue playing with his toys.

* * *

As Bail and Breha woke up that morning, Bail was once again thinking about **why** they had **really** come here to see their friends. Breha sat on the edge of the bed before she looked over at her husband. "I don't feel right being here Bail" she admits "Padme and Obi Wan have always been good friends to us and what we've been made to do is wrong" she confesses as Bail sighs moving over towards her taking a seat beside her and one arm around her.

"I know Breha, but that witch has your heart and she could **kill** you at any time and that is something I do not wish to see happen. Our friends are strong and they have defeated this witch and her parents twice. She won't win" he reminds her. "We just need to _**allow**_ **….** " He almost choked on the words "her plan to start before it can be stopped" he insists. Breha looked up at her husband seeing his face sombre but seeing a little hope.

"I hope you're right because I've seen how Padme and Obi Wan dote on their children and they don't deserve to lose their parents" she points out as Bail gently kisses his wife's cheek. "And they won't. They're still our friends and we just have to ensure no one becomes suspicious" he tells her "Now, let's get ready for the day" he tells her getting up to change as Breha remained on the bed, ignoring the slight quick pains she was feeling as she feared Thalia was watching them.

* * *

One hour later, Obi Wan had taken Bail and Jacen down to the training grounds and leaving Anakin to stay with Padme, Breha, Kiara and Lily. Padme carried Lily in her arms as she walked out in the gardens with Breha as Kiara skipped on ahead. "Your children are adorable Padme. You and Obi Wan are doing a wonderful job raising them" Breha comments. Padme smiles as Lily started playing with her mother's necklace. "Thank you Breha. They're our treasures and we love them all dearly and of course, we have their uncle watching over them as well" she admits looking back at Anakin who smiles back at her.

It was then Anakin spotted in the distance, a fast moving dangerous fire and Kiara was innocently skipping straight towards the flames as she picked flowers. "Your highnesses, get back to the palace now!" He exclaims rushing past them leaving Padme startled "Anakin, what's—" she then sees the fire moving towards them. Padme hands Lily to Breha before she starts to hurry after Anakin but not before Breha pulls her back. "Padme, no!" She cries leaving Padme only to watch hoping her daughter and brother in law would be alright.

"Kiara!" Anakin cried seeing her look over at him. He quickly scoops her up as the fire starts to surround them. "Uncle Ani!" She sniffs clinging to him as he holds her close. "I'm going to get you out of here Kiara" he promises before he senses another presence - Thalia. Meters from him, Thalia appeared. "This is **only** the beginning of the kingdom burning" she warns as Anakin shakes his head "You'll never win" he informs her as she laughs "That child will soon find herself all alone" she warned as Anakin shook his head "You're wrong" he only replies as he hears Padme and Obi Wan calling for him. "Be careful of your allies!" Thalia warns before she disappears leaving Anakin to see an opening before the flames surrounded them completely and raced through the opening feeling the fire inches his skin but he kept Kiara close as guards ran up prepared to extinguish the fire, the fire suddenly disappeared leaving everyone stunned.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kiara cried as Padme and Obi Wan rushed toward Anakin and Kiara. Bail and Breha were holding onto Lily and Jacen. "What was that all about?" Obi Wan asked his brother as he looked back towards where the fire was and his encounter with Thalia. "It was no accident fire, this was to send a message" Anakin informs them as Obi Wan and Padme exchanged glances knowing who Anakin was referring to. "She's not going to give up isn't she?' Padme asked as Obi Wan wrapped an arm around her. "I promise you she won't win. Her parents were defeated and so will she" he promises before Anakin leads them back over towards where Bail and Breha stood.

"What happened to the fire?" Breha asked as Bail remained quiet, holding onto Jacen's hand. Obi Wan shook his head. "It was sorcery, no doubt caused by the witches. It appears Thalia isn't finished with us" he explained. Bail straightens as Breha then says "If you want Bail and I to leave" she tells them ignoring the tightening inside her chest as from a distance Thalia was gently squeezing her heart. Thalia then smirks remembering what her mother did with Anakin - "Witches are known for their secrecy why would she risk coming here again especially after what happened?" As Obi Wan shook his head as Anakin curiously looked over at her. "Thalia as vengeance to avenge her parents, she won't stop until this kingdom is hers" Obi Wan explained before they started to walk back towards the palace.

Anakin remained at the back, still hearing Thalia's words in his head. Why was she warning him about allies? Bail and Breha were close friends of Padme's family and he couldn't imagine them harming Padme but then again, had Thalia gotten to them before they arrived? He quickly shook that thought from his head when his brother turned back towards him as they neared the palace once more.

"Thank you for protecting my family and saving Kiara brother" he tells him "I don't know what what would had happened if we lost Kiara" he admits as Anakin laughs "As head royal guard and uncle to those children, I'd give my life to protect them and you both" he reminds him as Obi Wan wrapped an arm around his brother "Well, I'm very thankful for your protection" he replies before they followed Padme, the children, Bail and Breha into the palace.

* * *

Deciding to stop Thalia from another attack, and using the cover of darkness to allow him to slip out from the palace once Padme, Obi Wan, Jacen, Kiara and Lily were asleep and under the watch of his guards. He kept his hood up over his face as he made his way through the marketplace and out into the forest. He hoped Thalia would want to confront him once more and he would try reasoning with her, for the sake of his brother and his family. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze in the area as Anakin moved further into the forest but still could see the kingdom in sight. He stopped and looked around before he was then startled:

" _You're very brave to leave them alone?'_ They asked _"How were you sure I would come?"_ They added. Anakin slowly turns around. "Ever since I was your captive, I sensed your feelings for me and even though now there is darkness tracing through you, I sensed whatever was there you felt for me before still is there" he confesses. Thalia, black hood over her face smirked, her yellow eyes staring directly at him.

"If I felt **anything** for you, that was **before** you killed my mother!" She shouted, she pushes him back towards one of the trees behind him using her magics to have the vines wrap themselves around Anakin. He struggles as she then approaches pushing her hood back. "You, your brother and the Queen will die and your kingdom will be mine, if you thought coming here was your way of trying to save me, you're a fool" she snaps. Anakin glares back at her, whilst struggling against the vines.

"Thalia, please, your mother and Palpatine are the **real** villains, you're innocent, don't let Jacen, Kiara and Lily see their parents die" he pleads as Thalia raises one hand to touch his face. "It's a shame you don't join me, and you can be the **only** relative in those children's lives" she sighs "But at least I'll have no need for them for they'll be on Alderaan" she reveals.

Anakin's eyes widen "What did you do to Bail and Breha?" He asks as Thalia smirks "You'll see soon enough" she warns then with one last kiss, she disappeared and the vines released Anakin from his grip leaving him alone in the woods once more. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Obi Wan and Padme what he discovered but he was going to ensure the kingdom would not burn.

 _ **Anakin's dream**_

 _His hands were cuffed behind his back as were Padme and Obi Wan's. They had all been brought to the throne room where Bail and Breha stood sombrely off to the side, holding onto the children. Thalia stood before them, gleaming. "I_ _ **warned**_ _you all this kingdom would be mine" she smirks "And now, before you die, you'll see me take your throne" she informs them as Padme snaps back "You have no claim to the throne, your parents were monsters!" She cries._

 _Unfazed, Anakin and Obi Wan watched Thalia move over towards Padme and rip her heart from her chest! "No" Obi Wan cried as Thalia, holding Padme's heart in her hand smirks even more "You're mine now, so get up and let the fun begin" she smirks looking over at Anakin "Your_ _ **highness,**_ _I want you to_ _ **kill**_ _your husband" she orders as Anakin's eyes widen "No!" He cried_

 _ **End of dream**_


	4. akin's Suspicions & Thalia's Return

**Chapter 3**

When Anakin awoke from his dream, he found Obi Wan and Padme right by his side, full of relief and concern before he realised he was in the physician's chambers. "What happened?" He asks "What am I doing in here?" He adds as Obi Wan answers him. "We were hoping you could tell us. Two farmers found you in the marketplace not from the entrance to the city, unconscious and a wound to your head, mumbling before they sent the guards for us" he explained "You'll be fine but the physician said you've hit your head" he explained as Anakin sat up in the bed trying to remember what happened - last thing he remembered was being in the forest with Thalia.

"I remember patrolling the city for the night checking in with the guards then stopping off in the tavern" he replies, this was half true because it was after he had a drink he decided to seek out Thalia. Padme sighs "You had us all worried, we can't lose you Anakin, especially not Thalia still out there" she reminds him as Anakin places a hand on hers. "I promise, I'll be fine. Protecting you and the children is my priority but the King on the other side" he teases.

Obi Wan shook his head, same old Anakin, never resisted a chance to tease him. Obi Wan then looks at his brother, "Anakin, you would tell us if something was wrong, right?' He asks. Anakin is quiet - he **hated** lying to his brother but he didn't want to worry about them till after he talked to Bail and his wife. "Of course" he simply replies before Padme speaks up again. "Well, as soon as physician allows you to leave, we need you to watch over the children. Bail, Breha, Obi Wan and I wish to discuss our current peace treaty" she explains.

Anakin looked over at her curiously but said nothing - he thought Bail and Breha were visiting on a personal visit, no business at all, so why do they want to talk about the peace treaty now, was Thalia right about watching their allies closely.

* * *

It was an hour later when Anakin left the physician's chambers. Padme and Obi Wan went to see their children whilst Anakin headed straight for the guest chambers where Bail and Breha were. Anakin knocked twice on the door before it opened revealing Bail's surprised face. "Anakin, this is unexpected, is Padme and Obi Wan ready for us?" He asks as Anakin entered the room. "Not yet, they're just with their children but I wanted a moment to talk with you both" he confesses seeing Breha sitting at the dresser. "I thought you had come here for a personal visit, and Padme informs me you wanted to talk about the current peace treaty" he reveals

Bail shrugs innocently "It's only a small conversation, just to ensure everything is in order. When we heard about Shira and Thalia's last attack on this kingdom, we decided to do everything we can so that we are ready" he quietly nods. "Tell me Bail, what **exactly** do you know about the witches or Thalia in particular?' He asks. Bail straightens and Anakin doesn't miss the worried look on his face as Breha spoke up. "The witches are not to be treated. Padme told us Thalia wants to take revenge on what happened to her parents, we want to ensure we can help" she insists ignoring the tightening in her chest knowing Thalia was watching them somehow right now.

Anakin looks back at her "And you've **never** seen her before?" He asks right before Bail took action. "Anakin, I think this is highly unnecessary. I don't think Padme or Obi Wan would like to hear that their head **guard** is interrogating their guests" he reminds him. Anakin says nothing but heads for the door. "I'll be watching both of you. Thalia's been trained well and she will do **everything** she can to get this kingdom" he warns her before he exits leaving Bail and Breha in thought fearing that he would soon discover their role in Thalia's plan.

* * *

"Uncle Anakin!" Jacen, Kiara and Lily cried happily upon seeing their uncle as he entered the library where they were with their parents. Padme, who was holding Kiara, got to her feet. "They're very excited to spend the morning with you Anakin" she told him handing Kiara over to him before he takes Lily in his other arm from his brother. "They just can't get enough of their favourite uncle" he grins as Obi Wan just chuckles. Padme kissed all her children before she headed out of the library. Obi Wan started to follow her not before Anakin pulled him back. "Obi Wan, during the meeting just watch Bail and Breha and let me know if there is anything suspicious" he warns. Obi Wan looked curiously over at his brother "Anakin, are you **sure** everything is alright?" He asks. Anakin sighs "I hope so, but we need to be prepared in case any allies decide to turn against us" he admits.

Obi Wan nods placing a hand on his shoulder "Padme and I always feel safe with you" he insists heading out and leaving Anakin alone with the children. "Who wants to go to the marketplace?' He asks receiving an excited chorus of me's from his nieces and nephew.

* * *

Thalia's plot was proceeding as she had foreseen even with her encounter with Anakin in the forest. The head royal guard was getting suspicious but it didn't matter. She was close to taking to the throne. She looked down through the veil seeing the scene before her - Padme and Obi Wan talking with Bail and Breha. She held Breha's heart in her hand smirking - it would soon be time for this to all end.

The marketplace was busier than ever and Anakin was ensuring he kept Jacen, Kiara and Lily close. He held Lily in his arms as Kiara walked alongside him, little hand clenching his tunic as Jacen walked on the other side of his uncle waving to the friendly townspeople who passed them and smiled back. Anakin had never seen it so busy so he was on alert.

As they passed the tavern, they then moved over to a fruit stall where Anakin picked up three apples and handing the seller some coins including a little extra. He passes one to Lily and one to Kiara before handing the third to Jacen noticing the little boy looked a little upset. Anakin kneels down to his nephew. "Jacen, buddy, is everything alright?" He asks as Jacen shrugs his little shoulders. "Uncle Anakin, I didn't tell mommy or daddy about this but can the witch still come back?" He asks fear in his voice as Anakin goes silent - Thalia **was** attempting to come back but Anakin knew this would defeat her again so he didn't want to frighten Jacen right now. "Jacen, I promise you that no harm will come to you or your sisters" he insists despite his encounters and dreams, this was a promise he would **not** break.

Jacen then looked up at his uncle. "But the witches got to you" he sniffs just as Kiara spoke up "I saved you uncle Ani" she giggles referring to how she helped her mother get his heart back from Shira. Anakin then looks at his niece "Were we eavesdropping again?" He asks tickling her hearing her giggle "But I did" she replies as Anakin shakes his head then turns back to Jacen "The witches may have tried controlling me, but your parents didn't back down and they'll continue to protect you" he assures him right before he heard Lily whimper.

Anakin holds her close "Lily, princess, what's wrong?" He asks seeing her bury her head in his shoulder before a voice spoke. _"Well, well, look who's wandered from the palace?'_ They taunted as Anakin looked up toes five, tall, rough looking men moving towards them, three of them he recognised as having been down in the dungeons after several violent alterations and it wasn't uncommon for lowlifes to try and confront the royal family.

Anakin got to his feet, moving Jacen and Kiara behind him. "You guys never learn do you?" He asks "You must really miss the dungeons" he tells them as the leader sneers, fisting clenching "We won't stop till we can send a message to the _Queen_ and _King_ " he simply replies. Anakin places Lily down as Jacen takes hold of his little sister's hand whilst remaining close to his uncle right at the moment Anakin sensed the dark side around them and the marketplace was suddenly empty.

Anakin takes out his weapon as he stares straight back at them. "The **only** way you can send a message to the Queen and King is on your knees in the throne room with my sword at your backs" he warns them however none of the men backed down instead moving closer towards him. Anakin held his lightsaber towards them before he sees some of his guards running towards him. Anakin looks back at the men "I'd advised you all back down unless you want to see the dungeons again?' He asks however it was at that moment the men, Anakin and the guards were sent flying off their feet leaving Jacen, Kiara and Lily all standing there frightened.

"Uncle Ani" Lily sniffs as Kiara looks over seeing him unconscious as Jacen sees several fast moving cloaked figures rushing into the marketplace followed by one all in black. Jacen stands in front of his sisters as Thalia smirked through her hood before she moves over and kneels down in front of him. She pushes back her hood

"Hello little prince" she speaks "Remember me?" She asks as Jacen stands strong "My family will stop you again" he warns as Thalia laughs "Your family won't even know I'm here until its too late" she warns.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - 10 minutes ago**_

 _Obi Wan couldn't ignore the sharp troubling disturbance he had as he sat with his wife and their guests. It was also at that moment that the weather outside had decided to change, from sunny and clear, to dark and full of thunder. Obi Wan startled his wife and their friends when he suddenly jumped to his feet._

" _Obi Wan, is something wrong?" Padme asked "Is the children?" She adds as Obi Wan looks around "We need to get to safety" he insists "Guards!" He exclaimed seeing two of his guards rushing to the room. "Secure the palace and send for Anakin and my children!" He ordered right at the moment he heard Breha cry out clutching at her chest_

" _Breha!" Bail cried just as the thunder roared in the sky once more as guards swarmed into the room and that dark disturbance Obi Wan felt before, cut through him like sword - his children and Anakin were in danger!_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

His vision was blurry and all he could see was darkness however the thing that alerted Anakin awake, was the cries of Jacen, Kiara and Lily. "Uncle Ani' Kiara and Lily cried as Anakin pulled himself up finding he was down in the dungeons. He groaned. _"I really didn't want to find myself down here again"_ he mutters before he looks around finding his nieces and nephew holding onto the bars of the next cell beside him, their eyes red from crying

Anakin raced over towards the cell kneeling in front of them "Are you alright?" He asks them as Jacen shakes his head "It's her uncle Anakin, the witch who hurt you" he sobbed as Kiara cried once more "I want mommy and daddy" she cried. Anakin kneels down gently touching her little hands that were gripping the bars.

"You'll see them again I promise" he insists just as Jacen spoke up "I want to help you uncle Anakin" he insists "Father and you have been training me well. I **can** help" he insists. Anakin smiles over at him "I know but you can help by staying her protecting your sisters" he explains. Jacen looked a little upset but understood before he saw Anakin get to his feet. "Now, I just need to figure out how to get out of here and find your parents" he says.

* * *

The throne room was cold and dark, darker and colder than Padme had ever remembered it being, but that didn't matter for Padme glared over at the young woman sitting in her throne staring back at her and with a boastful smirk on her face. Bail and Breha stood to the left, looking ashamed and remained quiet. Her husband had been placed in force resistant cuffs whilst she had her wrists in cuffs.

"It's over, _**your highness**_ **"** Thalia scoffed. "This kingdom will be mine, just like my parents wanted and you and your husband will be dead, your children future Sith" she informed him as Obi Wan shook his head. "I won't let that happen" he snaps back as Padme speaks up "Your parents were **murderers** who killed my father and tried to corrupt Anakin and my son, I will **not** let this kingdom fall" she informs her as Thalia smirks

"So, you will allow your friend to die?" She asks her taking out a glowing red heart and starts to squeeze it seeing Breha cry out in pain falling to her knees as Bail was quick to her side as Thalia smirked. "You don't have to see her dead" she explains "Just surrender the kingdom to me and you can all live" she goes on. Padme shook her head "Never" she replies shaking her head "This kingdom isn't yours" she warns her. Thalia laughs before she gets up off the throne moving over towards Obi Wan. "Don't you touch my husband!" She exclaims as Thalia grins

"You aren't the one in control here" she warns her placing a hand on Obi Wan's chest right before a voice spoke. "She may not be but you're wrong about her" came Bail's voice. His wife, in his arms as he remained strong. Thalia looked from Obi Wan to him. "You may have my wife's heart, you can take Padme's family from her but you're still a cold, manipulative witch **all** alone" he informs her.

Thalia turns towards him "Careful your highness" she warns "I may have promised you and your wife would be spared…" she stops before she grabs hold of his face forcing him to look into her yellow eyes "But I can simply change that killing you both" she insists. It was then she heard Obi Wan speak "You won't win. Anakin will ensure this time will be the last time" he warns her as Thalia grins.

"It's sweet you think your brother will rescue you all once again but I know deep down what he **really** wants" she explains. Obi Wan shook his head "You don't know my brother like I do. Anakin **will** save us" he informs her as Padme tilts her head - fear clutched her heart once more only wanting to know where her children were, she hoped that Thalia had just imprisoned them.

Thalia was now standing in front of Obi Wan and Padme - "If you won't surrender the kingdom to me, then I know another way of ruling the kingdom" she informs them. Bail's eyes widen as she knew what she was about to do and before he could stop her, Thalia plunged one hand into Obi Wan's chest and the other into Padme's.

* * *

Anakin had successfully managed to get out of the dungeons promising he'll return for Jacen, Kiara and Lily once he found their parents. He had just disarmed another witch, even without his weapon when he felt a disturbance in the force - his brother - he was in pain. "Obi Wan" he breathes. He then picks up his pace, he just hoped his "dreams" weren't about to come true.

He fought another two witches who tried to stop him. He picked up one of their staffs to fight the second witch before he knocks her down and he charges on towards the throne room when he heard a voice call out to him. _"Anakin!"_ They cried. Anakin halts in his steps - it wasn't his brother but Padme and her eyes were full of tears and Thalia standing behind her, smirking.

Anakin tightened his grip on the staff "Let her go and where is my brother!?" He snapped. Thalia moved towards him as Padme remained in her spot. "I would have thought **this** is what you wanted" Thalia points out "You loved her too and I promised you, that if I could control her heart, she's yours" she reminds him.

"You can't force love" he says "Let her go" he tells her before Thalia, instead squeezes Padme's heart she had been holding once more causing Padme to cry out. "If you don't care for her, why should she live?' She asks him "I kill her, I ascend the throne if she's dead" she explains. She places a hand on his arm. "You can help raise those children to follow me" she suggests. Anakin glares at her. "Never" he replies

"Where is my brother?" He asks once more before he hears Padme softly speak "Anakin" she cries as he was by her side. "Padme, are you alright?" He asks as Thalia grins "How long she remains alive, is up to you" Thalia warns him. "I'm taking this kingdom from her and she'll watch as I make my parents proud" she reveals. Anakin shakes his head.

"Thalia, when I met you, back when I was your captive, I sensed that there was good in you but then when your mother died, and you came back to me, I sensed darkness" he reveals as Thalia angrily snapped at him "You **murdered** my mother!" She cried ignoring Padme's cries once more as she had squeezed her heart once again

" **Your** mother kidnapped my nephew and I in an attempt to have us help you take over the kingdom. Your father murdered Padme's father, whilst trying to murder her and her new husband. Your parents are Sith and the Sith will **never** rise again" he informs her. Thalia stares coldly at him before she raised a hand and with her powers, Anakin was thrown back into the wall as Thalia looked over at a tearful Padme.

"Your brother in law is a fool and all of you will be dead and this kingdom will be mine" she informs her. She calls for four witches to drag Anakin away whilst forcing Padme to her feet and following her back through the cold halls. This was far from over.


	5. Chapter 4 The Kingdom Burns

**Chapter 4**

 _Introducing another OC in this chapter, I know, late in the game but you know how writing happens - this one is another witch called Alwina and her face claim I'm using here and if I can make a trailer, will be Adelaide Kane_

The skies around the kingdom were black and now thunder boomed in the sky, with flashes of lighting in the sky and for the first time since he had been captured by Shira and Thalia, Jacen felt alone - his uncle had gone off to find his parents who were trapped somewhere. He felt his little sisters Kiara and Lily clinging to him. Lily was asleep but Kiara couldn't sleep.

"I'm scared Jacen, I want mommy and daddy" she sobbed "Where's uncle Anakin?' She adds as Jacen shrugs "I don't know but I said I'd protect you and I will" he promises before he heard footsteps coming towards the cell. Jacen kept his arms around his sisters tightly before he saw a shadow on the wall before a figure approach the bar, however it wasn't his parents or uncle, but their parent's friend Breha, looking broken and worn. "Where's my mom and dad?" Jacen asks her slowly moving over towards the bars as she knelt before him, one hand on the bar. "I'm sorry Jacen, but it's dangerous here and your parents want you all to come back to our home. You'll be safe I promise" she insists. Jacen tilts his head. He steps back

"No, uncle Anakin said to stay here, he'll be back" he argues. Breha gives him a small but sad smile. "I'm sorry Jacen, but I don't think he will be. This witch has complete control and you'd be safer with us" she assures him. Jacen stepped further back in his cell, as Kiara remained quiet, close to her little sister. "No!" Jacen cries angrily "Uncle Anakin will find our parents!" He cried. Breha shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jacen, but…." She was then cut off by Anakin's voice "Enough!" He cried "You've already caused enough trouble when you **lied** to me about Thalia" he snaps stepping into the light - his face was bruised and bloodied but his eyes were glaring at her. Unknown to Breha, he had managed to escape his captives once more.

Breha shook her head "She had my heart, Bail and I felt helpless, we hated lying to you but she could have killed me. I was only trying to protect the children away from her" she insists. Anakin steps towards her "Except I know how you and Bail want children and you think you can take these children because Thalia's going to kill their parents, you're wrong" he informs her. Breha looks worried "What are you going to do?" She asks

"Padme and Obi Wan will **not** be pleased that you tried to _**kidnap**_ their children" he points out as Breha, fighting tears in her eyes, shakes her head "I thought I was helping, they're as good as dead. Thalia wants them **dead** " she cried as Anakin shook his head once more

"You don't know them like I do" he tells her "Thalia's not going to win" he assures her. "You can't give up on Padme and Obi Wan so soon" he adds sighing "I'm sorry I have to do this" he regrettably says "Sabe!" He calls out seeing Padme's best friend and maid stepping into the light, sword in hand and dressed in her battle armour. Anakin looks at her "Sabe, I'm going to need you to get Breha to safe house through the underground tunnels to avoid being seen" he explains. "And the children?" Sabe asks

Anakin looks back at his nephew and nieces "Thalia wants them close, if we take them now, she'll take it out on Obi Wan and Padme and since she has their hearts, she'll just crush them" he explains. Anakin kneels down as Jacen, Kiara and Lily came up to the bars. "You'll see your parents again, I promise" he assures them.

"I believe you uncle Anakin" Jacen tells him. He smiles as Kiara sniffs "Is mommy and daddy okay uncle Ani?" She asks as Anakin touches her hand "They will be" he promises her before without another word, they watched Sabe leave with Breha and Anakin head off back through the castle.

* * *

Alwina wasn't always evil. Sure, she had become one of Thalia's closest friends since she lost her mother, but Alwina didn't always want to hurt. She had a love hate relationship with the Jedi, for her father had been a Jedi and her mother caught him trying to take Alwina away when she was a baby. She grew up with Thalia and although she was two years older than her, she treated her like a sister and followed her.

Now Alwina watched her fellow Nightsisters torturing the Jedi King in front of her as she smirked -

His wrists were suspended above his head, held by electric cuffs. However it wasn't the cuffs that hurt, it was the strange torture devices the witches had used on him causing him to cry out in pain. He noticed one of the witches, dressed in black with shimmering long brown hair glaring at him.

"You're all fools. My wife is stronger than she looks and my brother will stop you" he warns as Alwina walks towards him. Her fingers trailing down his chest. "Thalia, believe she can finally bring your _**precious**_ queen to her knees and your brother will fall to her. This kingdom will belong to the **night sisters** " she warns him as Obi Wan shook his head "Padme won't allow them and neither will the Jedi" he warns. Alwina then grabs his face, her dark eyes glaring at him

"The Jedi aren't even aware of what is happening here. Thalia's magic has grown since you last encountered her. She has blocked **anyone** from entering or leaving this kingdom, no one is going anywhere" she grins. Obi Wan pulls back "You won't win" he tells her as Alwina grins a finger on his cheek "We've already won" she grins before she shocks him by kissing him!

Alwina then grins as she steps back "I can see why the Queen loves you" she insists before she waves a hand and watches her fellow night sisters continue with the torture of Obi Wan.

* * *

Meanwhile, forced out onto the balcony, Padme had been forced on her knees, her eyes dry from crying as she saw her kingdom burning as Thalia stood beside her grinning. "Look at what you've caused by not surrounding to me" she informs her. Padme, through her tears, watched her city burning and people screaming in fear as she sees Thalia smirking.

"Why are you doing this to us!?" Padme cried "Your parents were monsters, they murdered my father and tried to turn my brother in law and son!" She argues as Thalia glares down at her before she harshly slapped her across the face. "My parents were **good** people. The Jedi **forced** my father aside when your father married you to one of them, my mother told me how broken he looked when the King kept turned to the Jedi for help and listening to you for advice more than his **royal advisor!** " She scoffs

Padme then gets to her feet, still showing her strength despite trying to not break over the cries of her people once more "Your father wanted power and would have brought darkness. He had **no** right" she explains "I am sorry for what happened but if your mother was aligned with him and she confessed to murdering my father" she points out "And burning the kingdom down will **not** make the people love you when you _**try**_ to claim the throne" she scoffs.

Thalia tilts her head before she raises her hand, she uses her magic on Padme pushing her back into the room straight into the wall where two witches appeared to grab her, tying her hands together and securing them to the post above her head. Thalia grins as she enters the room. She then moves across to a small chest where she opens up to reveal four, medium sized yellow slug like creatures. "Ysalamir. My mother used these on Jedi that the witches had captured even if they stumbled into our camps. These creatures are **why** the Jedi haven't come to save you" she explains picking one up and moving over towards Padme. "They block the force from Jedi so they are powerless" she goes on

"Shall we try it out again?" She asks "On your son perhaps?" She asks. Padme's eyes widen "No, please, he's just a child!" She cried however her pleas fell on deaf ears as the door to the room re opened revealing another witch carrying a struggling fighting Jacen in her arms. "Mommy!" He cried fear in his voice as Padme cried "Jacen!" She sobbed "Please, don't do this!" She cried seeing the witch carry the child over towards Thalia who held the Ysalamir towards him. "Go on little prince" she smiles "Show us some of your _**abilities**_ " she tells him. Jacen is silent shaking his head as he looks over his mother before he closes his ears remembering what his father and uncle had been showing him

 _ **Flashback - Two years ago**_

" _Reach out Jacen and try to lift the sword into your hand" Obi Wan instructs him as Anakin laughs "Are you sure we shouldn't be using a different type of weapon brother?" He asks him "I'm sure your wife would_ _ **love**_ _to see him with a sword even if he's learning. She only_ _ **just**_ _allowed his Jedi training" he reminds him_

 _Obi Wan looks over at his brother sighing "This is how father taught us and I promise that no one will get hurt" he assures him as Anakin shrugs, folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, but as Head Royal guard, I would hate to alert the Queen about her_ _ **husband's**_ _special training methods" he grins. Obi Wan shakes his head before he turns back to his son_

" _You can do it Jacen, just close your eyes and focus" he instructs seeing Jacen slowly close his eyes, stretch out with one arm and concentrating hard, the sword doesn't move and instead a lone piece of shurra fruit that had been left on the nearby table. Anakin sniggers as Jacen slowly opens his eyes_

" _I'm sorry father" he admits as Obi Wan places a hand on his son's shoulder "It's alright, it's not always easy, at least you caught something" he points out making his son laugh "Father" he giggles before they then resumed their training._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Jacen closed his eyes and focused on using his abilities even if they weren't strong still, but something was wrong. He could sense nothing and there was no force to concentrate on. "I can't" he softly replies "I can't even find father or uncle Anakin" he cries. Thalia smirks over at Padme "Ysalamiri are strong and they will continue to make your family sick and weak unless you surrender to me" she warns her.

Padme struggles shakes her head "Never!" She cried. Thalia tilts her head "Pity" she says before the two witches beside Padme grabbed the rope that had been above her head pulled her along after Thalia along with the witch carrying Jacen as Padme wondered where what was going to happen next.

* * *

Anakin silently and stealthily made his way through the hallways of the palace keeping alert but knew something was wrong because he couldn't use the force to find his brother or know if his nephew and nieces were still safe. He **hoped** his father and the Jedi were coming but wondered if they would make it but since his encounter with Thalia, he knew she was strong and perhaps **this** time they would fail.

Anakin ducks up against a wall seeing a small group pass - his eyes widen as he saw Padme, her wrists tied together as she was pulled along and Jacen in another witch's grip. Anakin remained silent as the group stopped as Thalia met with another witch, this one tall and with long dark red hair. "Alwina, how goes our interrogation with the King?" She asks as Alwina smirks "He's strong but with the Ysalamiri, he's growing weak" she grins as Thalia grins. "Bring him to the throne room along with the two other brats where we crush this family once and for all" she grins moving along before she stops "And Alwina, find the other Jedi before he ruins everything" she instructs

Alwina nods "Of course Thalia" she replies before she heads down the hallway as Thalia leads Padme and Jacen towards the throne. Anakin then decided to follow Alwina knowing she was going to lead him to his brother and they'd save the family and the kingdom.


	6. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Shock

**Chapter 5**

The fires continued to burn through the kingdom and the cries of the people rang through the town crying out for the Queen and King however **no one** was coming. Anakin was stealthily following the witch named Alwina hoping she would lead him to his brother. He didn't know **why** he couldn't use the force but he was grateful, otherwise she could have sensed him following her. He watches her turn another corner heading towards a locked room at the end of the hallway.

Anakin presses his back up against the door watching her open the door. He slips quietly towards the door as he hears her voice _"It's time"_ he hears her say _"Thalia's revenge will be complete"_ she adds as Anakin's eyes widen as he pokes his head slowly around the corner - there in the middle was his brother, held in place by force resistant cuffs, head low but body bruised and broken. There had been an open wound on the side of his face which had now stopped bleeding but there were marks down his face from where the blood had run.

Alwina nodded to two witches on either side who began to uncut Obi Wan. Anakin realised **now** was his chance and while they were not looking, he slipped him and behind Alwina, grabbing her and holding his sword to her neck. "Release him now or she's dead" he warns them. The witches suddenly turn towards him as Obi Wan slowly raises his head "A—Anakin?" He wearily asks. The witches remain still "Release him now!" Anakin snaps once more as Alwina smirks, despite the weapon at her neck

Anakin then sees the two witches charge straight for him with their staffs leaving him with no choice but to push Alwina away and fight the two witches. The first one went down in minutes thanks to his sword going through her stomach, the second one was a little stronger and seemed to match his fighting, until she tried to leap behind him however Anakin was quicker and raised his sword stabbing her straight through the torso.

Her staff falls to the ground followed by her body as Anakin then turns his attention to Alwina "Release him or you're next" he warns her. Alwina says nothing but releases the last cuff from Obi Wan and Anakin is quick to grab his brother. She grins "You may have your brother but Thalia's revenge is almost complete" she warns.

Anakin helps his brother to sit before he moves over towards her grabbing her wrists into a pair of stun cuffs, the very same they were going to use on Obi Wan. "You're coming with us" he tells her "Can you stand brother?" He asks. Obi Wan nodded "But I can't use the force" he confesses. Anakin nods "You're not the only one, something is in this castle blocking us" he informs him. Alwina chuckles.

"You won't win. Thalia was ensure that you and the Queen is dead" she gloats as Anakin only shoves her down the hallway once more "We've stopped Thalia and her mother before, we'll stop her again. This kingdom is **not** hers and never will be" he states as Obi Wan then adds "My wife's more stronger than you think, Thalia may try to break her but she's wrong about her" he points out.

They then stop in the middle of the hallway "Anakin, we need a plan" Obi Wan states "We don't have the force but we still can't go bursting into the throne room. Thalia wants us to do that" he reminds him as Anakin thought for a moment before he smirks and Obi Wan then shakes his head "Oh no, I know that look, Anakin please don't tell me you're thinking what I don't want to hear" he confesses. Anakin grins

"You're still weak before and you don't have the force which make you weaker and Thalia's been obsessed with me since I was first captured by her. I enter the throne room with Alwina. I keep her focus on me and you sneak in and get to Padme" he explains. Alwina rolls her eyes but said nothing. Thalia wouldn't be taken down so easily so grew up with her and witnessed Thalia's abilities first hand

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Alwina watched as her young friend attempted once more to produce magic from her fingers. Alwina felt sorry for her, for she was only three and she had only started her teachings at age five but Alwina had heard from her mother than Thalia's mother wanted to start teaching her young for she wanted to avenge Thalia's father's death._

 _Alwina watched her young friend then begin to cry at not being able to produce any magic as Shira moved over towards her "Thalia, witches don't cry they never give up" she explains kneeling before her little girl who sniffs "I can't do it mommy" she sobs as Shira lifts her into her arms "Of course you can my baby. Your father will be proud of you to know you avenged his death" she insists. Thalia looks up at her mother smiling down at her before she nods_

 _Shira stood back up and stepped back as Thalia closed her eyes and stretched out her hands, Shira smiles as she sees sparks of force lighting begin to appear from her finger tips. Alwina's eyes widen in shock as she then sees the force lighting increase and Thalia's powers hit a nearby tree knocking it from its roots to the ground. "Well done my child" Shira smiles as Thalia grins back at her and Alwina knew then and there her friend would become a strong and powerful witch_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Anakin, Obi Wan and Alwina, still with her hands cuffed, stood just meters from the throne room and with no force, they could not sense anything in there and Anakin for a moment feared Padme was indeed dead and the children were still safe in the dungeons but he wouldn't think like that. "So brother, you'll remain here out of sight and when I go through the door with our new friend here" he grins as Alwina shook her head once more "You'll quietly follow and slip in and focus on Padme" he insists.

Obi Wan nodded - he wanted to argue with his brother but he was still trying to regain his strength and he only wanted to protect his wife and children and hopefully Anakin was right about keeping Thalia distracted. He watched his brother proceed down the hallway, with a tight grip on Alwina. When they reached the doors, Anakin nodded to Alwina nodding. She glared at him before she pushed opened the door. She heard Thalia speak as she entered the throne room

"Ah, my dear sister, have you brought our—" Thalia stopped when she saw Anakin holding Alwina's arm and her wrists in cuffs. Thalia stood to her feet "Well, well, look who has returned" she smirks, she moves over towards Padme, grabbing her hand "Look your highness, your royal guard has returned" she grins as Padme gasps

"Anakin, where's Obi Wan….." She is cut off as Thalia releases her grip on her causing her to fall down the ground as Anakin moves over towards her. He then heard small cries "Uncle Ani!" They cried as Anakin then saw Jacen, Kiara and Lily all standing with Bail, each of them had frightened looks on their faces whilst Bail couldn't even look at him. "It's over Thalia" he called out to her

"This kingdom is never going to be yours, I won't let you harm Padme or her children" he warns her as Thalia shrugs strolling towards him "And here I thought you were going to do the **right** thing and join me and I'll give you what you want the most" she reminds him going to touch his face as Anakin grabbed her wrist

"Love can't be forced, now surround to me now or I will kill you"he warns as Thalia grins "And I always thought the Jedi **couldn't** kill" she warns going on "But then again" she pauses before she uses her powers to push Obi Wan who had been sneaking into the throne room towards Padme, into the wall "He did. He **murdered** my father and **you** murdered my mother. I should do the Jedi a favour and kill both of you now" she informs him before she then hears

" _No!"_ They cried, It was Padme, her voice weak but she was pulling herself to her feet - Anakin looked over at her - she looked worst for wear, nothing like he had seen, Thalia had broken her so much anyone else would have given up but not Padme. "This kingdom will never be yours and your parents were murdered because they are nothing but rotten Sith" she spat. Thalia turns back to look at her. "Oh, perhaps my mother was right about you, you are not to be trusted" she then begins to move towards her.

However, it all happened so fast, the moment Thalia began to turn towards Padme, Anakin reacted and grabbed his sword and before Alwina could warn her sister, Anakin rushed towards Thalia and with his sword stabbed her straight through the back. She cried out in pain as Alwina, distraught over seeing her stabbed, summoned her strength to break the cuffs on her wrists and rushed towards her sister. Padme remains standing as Anakin looks down at Thalia. "You left me with no choice" he informs her.

Alwina then starts cradling her sister "I'm so sorry" she cries before she looked up at him "Thalia's right, you **are** a murderer!" She cried "This was suppose to be **her** kingdom!" She cried. Padme then stepped up "No!" She cried "Thalia has no claim to the throne" she snaps back at her as Alwina glares up at her, then sees her fellow sisters at a loss. It was then Alwina knew what she had to do. "If you think this is over, _**your highness**_ you're wrong" she cried

Alwina, still holding onto her friend, begins to chant along with her fellow sisters before her eyes glowed yellow as the windows shattered inwards as dark purple clouds filled the throne room. Screams of panics filled the throne room before there was silence once more.

Padme found herself still in the throne room, she then spotted her husband still unconscious where Thalia had thrown him. "Obi Wan!" She cried rushing over towards him however it was the next cry that froze her in her steps "Kiara!" Came her son's voice "Uncle Anakin!" He cried. Padme then looks around and she could not see her daughter or brother in law

* * *

Alwina and her fellow sisters had used their magic to take them all from the palace back to the safety of their camp. Alwina grieved for her friend and sister Thalia, taken from her in the blink of an eye, but they did indeed score a small victory. Alwina watched her sisters carry Thalia's cold body away before she turned her attention to the young man with his hands in cuffs above his head and the little girl clinging to him.

"Your Queen may still have her kingdom but you'll never see her again" she informs him as Anakin glares back at her "I'll stay but send Kiara back to her parents. She doesn't deserve this" he tells her as Alwina shrugged before she smirked before she places one hand on his face "Foolish man, it's **her** we want in our covern and you're going to ensure she becomes a witch like me" she reveals.

Kiara shakes her head "Leave uncle Ani alone" she cried "I want to go home" she sobs as Alwina kneels down to her "Oh but you are home" she reveals. Anakin struggles in his binds as Alwina smirks before she then starts to choke him hearing him gasp for air "Men don't do well here in our covern and while the child is here, you will remain alive" she warns before she releases her grip on him as he lets out a gasp

"Consider that a warning" she tells him before she exits the tent leaving Anakin catching his breath and Kiara sobbing by his side, fearing she'll never see home again.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As the sun rose over the kingdom, the fires across the town had been put out but it was sombre mood in the palace - the young princess and the head royal guard/brother in law were missing, taken by the witches. Obi Wan had been rushed to the palace physician and Padme was told he would be alright. Jacen and Lily clung to their mother as she was then checked over as Bail, Breha, Sabe and Dorme all hung outside the physician's chambers.

"You seem to appear alright your highness, just a few cuts and bruises and sprain to your wrist but you will be fine" they told her as Padme nods. She felt like she wanted to be sick, knowing one of her own children was in the clutches of those witches. She knew Anakin would protect her but Kiara was her first daughter and she should be in her arms and instead she was scared away from her.

"Mommy?" Jacen asked breaking the silence "Is father going to be alright?" He asks as she lifts him onto her lap looking over at her husband "He's going to be fine….." She stops when she sees him slowly move and open his eyes. "Padme?" He softly speaks as she is instantly by his side, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Obi Wan" she breathes a small smile on her face however Obi Wan then saw the pain on her face "What's wrong?" He asks. Padme shook her head as she then let the tears fall. "The witches escaped and they took Kiara and Anakin" she cried.

Obi Wan felt sick - his brother and one of his children were now captives of the witches. He shook his head "And Thalia?" He asks as Padme, lips trembling answered him "Anakin stabbed her in the back but it was another witch who helped them all escape along with Anakin and Kiara" she explained. Jacen looked over at his father

"Father?" He spoke as Obi Wan smiles taking his small hand in his. "It's going to be alright, I promise we'll bring Anakin and Kiara back" he promises. Padme was overcome with emotion once more before she got to her feet, Jacen sitting on the seat as she held Lily in her arms. "What if we never find them Obi Wan?" She asks "I mean, Thalia's dead but now she has her followers to carry out her plot. We may never see Anakin and Kiara again, they may be lost completely" she cried. Obi Wan then slowly pulled himself up, and got up off the small bed moving over towards his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing Lily's back as Jacen held onto his parents. "Padme, I promise you, I won't give up till they are back. Anakin is my brother and he did **everything** he can to try and stop Thalia. He'll protect Kiara until we find them" he insists. Padme was silent for a moment before she looked up at her husband seeing him give her a small sincere smile, a smile that told her to trust him.

"I want to believe you Obi Wan but…." She was then cut off by Obi Wan "Believe me, trust me when I say we'll find them and bring them home" he assures her as Jacen then spoke up "I trust you father" he admits as Obi Wan leans down to give his son a hug, whilst keeping an arm around Padme who was holding Lily. Obi Wan's word had helped her but it didn't make her still feel distraught about Kiara and Anakin's predicament they were in right now.

* * *

It was a sombre mood around the camp as Alwina, who was grieving for her friend, moved through the camp towards where their new prisoners were being kept. As she entered the small tent, Kiara stepped further back from her as Anakin glared back at her.

"Come to torture me some more?" He asks "I won't see Kiara become one of you" he warns her. Alwina smirks before she once again choked him seeing him struggle to breath. Kiara felt the tears in her little eyes as she became upset once more "Uncle Ani!" She cried "Stop, please" she sobs however Alwina didn't stop and Anakin found it becoming harder and harder to breathe, that was until Alwina felt a small push hit her causing her to release her grip.

Alwina smirks down at Kiara, her hands shaking and tears down her face "Well, little one, looks like those powers are starting to reveal themselves" she grins. Kiara shook her head "Don't hurt him" she sniffs as Alwina kneels before her. She tilts her head. "If you listen to me, your uncle will be safe" she promises her as Anakin, struggling with the cuffs, shakes his head "Don't listen to her Kiara!" He warns her. Alwina ignores him and looks back at the little girl "You want your uncle to live don't you?" She asks. Kiara nods as Alwina smiles. This was going to be **quite** interesting, Thalia may not be alive but Alwina would honour her by turning one of the Royal children into one of theirs.

 _ **The End! But not for long, for there is one more story as you can guess by now - Will Obi Wan and Padme see their little girl again or will it be too late and she is lost forever? Can Kiara keep her uncle alive long enough for her parents to find them? Or will Alwina finally ensure Thalia's wish for the kingdom be granted. Look for all this in the next installed "Fighting for Freedom"**_


End file.
